I Never Stopped
by Brittana4Life3
Summary: This just kind of came to me so I decided to write a story out of it. A year after high school Santana is living her dream, being a superstar. But when she returns home to New York and finds out some not so good news will love be able to conquer all or is it time to move on? Brittana fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I hate Bram with a passion. They start off together in this story but it's always going to be Brittana. Do do NOT own Glee. **

**Chapter 1.**

Finally I'm done. I've been touring and doing promotional stuff in Europe for just over a year and it's finally time to go home. Right after high school I moved to New York, forgetting about my Louisville Scholarship, trying to make it big. I had a dream and I wasn't going to give up on that dream no matter what anyone told me. And it happen. I had just gotten a job at the local bar in town called Heaven & Hell (original title for me isn't it). I had been working there for just under a month when one of the performers quit. I was quick to hope on the position and a couple nights later after only my first performance I was approached by a guy names Dustin Edwards. I knew I recognized his name from somewhere but it wasn't until he handed me his card and told me to call him that it hit me. He was the founder and Executive Producer of D.E. Media Star Studios, one of the biggest record companies in the world. I was still dazed and confused as I got back to my apartment. I think I sat in my kitchen staring at his business card until sleep took over me. Then next morning right after I woke up and made probably the most important call my life and the rest is pretty much history. That just a year ago and now I just released my first album and just finished my first tour overseas.

I was excited and both really nervous to go home to my family and friends. I hadn't seen most of them in over a year. The only person I really keep in touch with is Quinn and Puck. I wish I had kept in touch with Brittany. I miss her, I miss her so much. But after our break up it was just too hard to stay close with her. It was the biggest mistake I have ever made and I'll regret it for the rest of my life. Maybe once I get back to New York i'll try and contact with her. I think Quinn still talks to her. After our break up I asked my friends and family not to mention anything about Brittany because it just hurt to much.

So here I am, walking through the airport trying to find the car that was sent to pick me up when I feel a hand on my shoulder. Immediately I got into defense mode and turn around ready to go Lima Heights on whoever is putting their hands on me when I see Puck and Quinn.

"What the hell is your problem? Don't sneak up on me like that!" I all but yell at Puck once they're both facing me. They look at me like what I said didn't even phase them and engulf me in probably the biggest hug I've ever gotten.

"Ahhh i missed you so much S" Quinn says after she releases me.

"I missed you too. Now can you please take me home. I tired as hell and I needz to get ma sleep on" I say in my lima heights accents. They both laugh at me but have no objections to my request.

After they dropped me off at my apartment when the request to hand out sometime within the next couple days it takes me about a minute before I collapse on my bed and am out like a light.

I woke up the next morning around 10, got some stuff done around my apartment then went out to get some coffee. I had this little place right around the corner from my apartment that was much hidden from the rest of the shops in my area which was a good thing because I didn't want to deal with the fans and papz today. As I'm sitting there looking at emails on my phone I feel someone approach my table. I just assumed it was the barista so I made no attempt to look. That is until I heard that voice.

"Santana..."

I would recognize that voice anywhere. I look up from my phone and my breath hitches. Standing right there next to me is the most beautiful girl in the world. The love of my life, my best friend, Brittany.

"Brittany.." I whisper out because god what are the chances I run into her here.

"Omg Santana is so good to see you!" she says at little big more excited and pulls me up into a huge hug.

"You.. you too Britt. What are you doing here? In New York?" I stutter out. Last time I talked to her we broke up. I didn't know what was going on in her life but I was hoping to find that out now.

"I go to Julliard. I got accepted on a Dance scholarship" she says and a huge smile breaks across my face because who else would deserve it more than Brittany.

"Of course you did Britt, you're amazing" I tell her and she ducks her head as a blush comes across her face. Yep, still got it.

"Yea, I worked really hard in school last year and It all paid off. This is my second year and I'm also teaching after school dance classes at the local dance studio" she tells me with a smile on her face.

"Wow, that's amazing Britt. I'm so proud of you" I tell her because I am.

"Listen Brit, Im sorry about everything that happened with us. The break up and not keeping in touch. It was the stupidest thing I've ever done and after that happen I just couldn't talk to you, it just hurt too much" I tell her as she takes a seat across from me. She looking at me with hurt eyes and I know it hurt her as much as it hurt me.

"It's okay San. I mean it hurt and I understand tha you needed time but it's okay. Let's forget about it and move on" she tells me and reaches across the table to grab my hand. I smile at her and look down at our hands. That's when I see it. A ring, a diamond ring there on her ring finger. I immediately pull my hand away from her and look at her with hurt written all over my face.

"You're.. you're married?" I stutter out and her smile falters.

"Uhh no, I'm engaged" she tells me but that doesn't make me feel better. The love of my life, the woman that I was meant to spend the rest of my life with is going to be married to someone else. I clear my throat and try and hold my tears back.

"Who uh, who is he?" I ask not really wanting to know the answer. She silent for a minute which tells me that i'm REALLY not going to like the answer.

"It's uh, it's Sam" she tells me and my heart drops.

"Sam Evans..?" I say just to make sure and she nods. The knot in my throat gets bigger and I'm trying my hardest to hold back the tears but one escapes and falls down my face.

"Oh. Umm, how long have you guys been together" I ask and she pauses again.

"Umm, just over a year." Right after she says that my head snacks up because we've been broken up for a little over a year.

"A year? We've been broken up for exactly a year and 2 months. How long have you guys been together?" I ask her again which more conviction in my voice. She shifts in her seat and drops her head down to her chest.

"Umm, a year and 4 weeks" she whispers out and there's the slap in the face that I was not expecting.

"A year and 4 weeks? So we weren't even broken up for month and you already moved on? I guess you couldn't wait to go after him huh?" I say bitterly because really I thought I meant more to her than that.

"That not fair San. You broke up with me. You told me to move on and that's what I did. I was hurt too when you left, more than you know" she tells me and I scuff.

"Oh yea I bet you were really hurt. It didn't take you long to move on. And with Sam? Really? I always knew he has something for you!" My voice is getting louder and louder and I'm getting more mad. This isn't the way I wanted to spend my day.

"It's not like that San, he was there for me when I was sad. He was there for me when I needed someone" she says a little bit louder.

"I'm sure he was. Look I gotta go, I can't do this right now" i say once I've gotten up and thrown some money on the table. I make my way outside the shop not even looking back when I feel a tug on my wrist.

"San please, can we just talk about this?" she asks in that sweet innocent voice that I can't get out of my head. I want to, i really do but I'm just too hurt.

"I can't" I say as I turn around and leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

I woke up the next morning to my phone going off. I don't even remember falling asleep. I must have cried myself to sleep because my eyes were sore and I was still in the same clothes from yesterday. I reach and pick up my phone. I have 3 missed calls from Quinn and 2 text messages from a number I didn't recognize. I opened to messages and saw they were from Brittany. How did she get my number but my question is answer as I read through it.

_**Unknown:**__ Hey San, It Britt. I got your number from Quinn. Listen I know you're upset but can we please meet up and talk. I really missed you San. _

_**Unknown:**__ Please San, just text me or call me back. Please._

As I'm reading her last message I get a message from Quinn saying she's at my front door and to let her in. I roll out of bed and make my way to the front door. As soon as I open in Quinn rushes in and hugs me.

"Omg S, I'm so glad you're okay" she tells me.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine" I tell her not even believing the words that im saying. We both make out way over to the couch and sit down.

"Well I've been calling you since last night and when you didn't answer my calls I got worried" she tells me and yesterday comes rushing back to me. Brittany is engaged. I know Quinn kept in contact with her so that means she knows. I get this hard look on my face and Quinn looks at me with concern.

"Did you know?" I ask her.

"Know what?" she asks still not getting one I'm asking.

"Did you know Brittany and Trouty were together? That they're ENGAGED?" I all but yell and she ducks her head.

"Yea, I did" she whispers out and I all but lose it.

"You knew and you didn't tell me. You listened to me cry over the phone for hours telling you how much i missed her and you didn't tell me. You listened to my hope and dreams I had for the both of us and you STILL didn't tell me!" I yell the last part and she flinched back.

"You told me not to talk to you about Brittany. I didn't tell you because I was trying to protect you S." she says and I scuff. Protect me? Awesome job protecting me.

"Leave" i tell her in just above a whisper. She looks at me confused and shakes her head.

"Quinn, please leave. NOW" i tell her again this time much colder. She stands up and over to the door. She opens it and turns to look at me one last time before she leaves.

It's been a couple of days since I last talked to Brittany or Quinn. I just couldn't deal with them right now. So there I was, making my way through the grocery store when i hear a laugh I would recognize anywhere. I turn around there they are, Sam and Brittany walking down the aisle holding hands and laughing. It's like a knife to my heart. I turn to leave and I hear one of them say my name. I can't be sure which one it is because my ears are ringing and my heart is pounding in my chest. I turn around by the smile on his face that it was Sam.

"Hey Santana, it's so good to see you." He walks up to me and give me up hug. I tense up and don't move, I can't. My eyes are focused on Brittany and she's looking at me with sad eyes.

"How are you? I heard about your tour in Europe, how was it?" Says talks again and I nod my head trying to think of something to say so i can get out of there.

"It.. it was good." I whisper out and finally break eye contact with Brittany.

"Uhh, it was good to see you but I gotta go" I rush out and turn to leave when I hear Brittany call my name. I stand there for a second and listen to her tell Sam that she'll meet him in checkout. She walks around to stand in front of me and opens her mouth to talk but nothing comes out.

"I uh.. it's good to see you San" she whispers and I say nothing.

"We're uhh, we're having a dinner party at our apartment tomorrow night. All the glee guys are going to be there. I would really like it if you could come" she tells me and I still don't look at her. I can't go to that. I can't go and see her being happy with someone who isn't me. It would just hurt too much.

"Uhh.. that sounds fun Britt but um, i don't think i'll be able to go" I tell her and the small smile that was on her face drops. I hate to see that but I just can't be around the girl I love knowing that she loves someone else. It's just too pain full.

"Please San. It would really mean alot if you could go" she trys again and I shake my head. Why not tell her the truth, I got nothing to lose.

"I'm sorry Britt but I can't." She looks like she's going to ask why but I beat her to it.

"I can't be around you knowing that i still love you more than anything and you love someone else. It hurts too much." She opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. I don't think she was expecting that. I slowly walk up to her and give her a huge. It's the biggest hug I could muster up and still keep myself from crying.

"Goodbye Britt" I whisper in her ear and make my way down the aisle and out the door forgetting the groceries I was going to get.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter of the three-shot. All mistakes are min. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3.**

It's been a little over 3 weeks since that day in the grocery store. I honestly thought I would hear from Brittany but I guess it really was over between us. I heard from Puck that their dinner party didn't go that well. From what he's said things haven't been the greatest between them for the past couple of months. He said that Sam has changed. He's not the dorky big lipped kid he was in high school. He's gotten meaner, more outspoken and apparently he isn't the nicest to Britt which is not acceptable to me. If I would have know this earlier I would have kicked his ass because nobody treats my britt-britt like that. My britt-britt. She isn't mine anymore and that still hurts like hell.

Quinn and I have patched things up. I gave her the cold should for about a week but then let her explain and i understand where she was coming from. I did ask her to not talk about Britt and she respected my wishes. I can't get mad at her for that. I asked Quinn about Sam and Brittany and she said the same thing Puck did. She said they haven't been great for awhile. She's tried talking to Britt but Brittany is convinced that it's only a little problem and things are okay. I wish I could talk to her but it still hurts too much.

Right now im on my laptop looking over my schedule for the upcoming month. I have a couple meet and greets in the city and then a concert at Madison Square Garden for a charity that I was asked to host. It's such a big honor and I was surprised when they asked me but jumped on the opportunity right away. I get taken out of my emails by a knock at the door. I look at the clock on my laptop and see that it's 5:30 in the afternoon. I wasn't expecting anyone so I got up and answered the door. What i was NOT expecting was for Brittany to be standing at my door holding a duffel bad.

"Hi." she whispers out.

"Uh, hey" I say back.

"Umm, can we talk?" she asks in her innocent voice and nod my head and step aside to let her in. She goes over and sits on the couch waiting for me to accompany her.

"Um, what are you doing here Brittany?" I ask her trying to hide the hurt feeling inside still knowing that she isn't mine.

"I left him" she says quickly and I almost miss it because it was so soft and so fast.

"You what?" I ask her and she says it again. "I left him."

"What happened?" I ask her now sitting next to her on the couch. She takes a second and looks around the room.

"He's changed. He's not the same Sam from high school. He's not the sweet and caring guy he used to be. We were talking about the wedding and guest list and I told him that I wanted you to come, even though you didn't want to and he went crazy. He said that you weren't allowed to come and that you were trying to steal me and away from him and he doesn't want someone like you near me. He told me that I couldn't see you anymore and he started throwing stuff and I was so scared San" she finished breathing heavy and I immediately wrapped her in my arms for a hug. God it felt good to have her in my arms again.

"Britt, did he uh, did he hit you?" I ask hesitantly.

"No, he wouldn't do that but he was scaring me so much San. So I told him he can't tell me what to do and that he's changed. He's not the same person he was and I'm not either. I told him I couldn't be with him because.. because.." and she stopped. I kept looking at her waiting for her to finished but she didn't.

"Because what Britt?" I ask her and she looks and me and takes my hands in her hands.

"Because I love you. I love you so much San. I never stopped. I just got with Sam because he was there and I needed someone to make me happy again. He made me happy for a little while but he changed and I wasn't happy anymore" she says and I can't believe my ears. She loves me. She still loves me.

"I kept track of you. Evey concert you did in Europe I would look up and watch the videos. I never forgot about you Santana. I could never forget about you. I know I was wrong for keeping it a secret about me and Sam but I was so hurt when we broke up and I didn't want to hurt anymore. I'm so sorry Sanny" she tells as tears fall down her face. I scoot us closer together and lift her chin up with my finger.

"Please Sanny, tell me I'm not too late. Please tell me you still love me" she whispers out as her face inches closer to me. This is the moment I've been waiting for. This is the moment I've dreamed of since i realized what a mistake I made when I broke up with her. This is the moment to tell her the truth. I grab up hands and intertwine her fingers with me.

"Of course I love you Britt. I never stopped." Thats all she needed to close the distance between us and take my lips between hers in a kiss I will remember for the rest of my life. The kiss that started our future together.

**The end. Hope you enjoyed. I think I'm going to write a one-shot set like 5 years later. let me know what you think :)**


End file.
